


Catalyst

by SapphicB19



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not writing the fucking parts tho, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: Josh's didn't think too much of Ken. To Josh Ken was only a small part of his life, something he'll forget about the moment he washes his sheets but Josh's cat likes Ken too much and Ken likewise now Josh thinks he's starting to like him too.-on hold-
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Pag isipan ko muna yung title wait

"Hello," Ken greets the black and orange stripped cat that's lying on a white, fluffy-looking cat bed. Ken crouches down to the level of cat, slowly bringing his hand near, letting the cat sniff him as he reached for the cat's collar. "It's nice to meet you too...Tiktok?" Ken says as he read the tag attached to the collar on the cat's neck. "Huh. Interesting name you got there bud." Ken says as he starts to scratch the cat's ears to which the cat takes very well and even leans closer to his hand. Ken smiles content at the affection the cat is giving him.

Josh stands dumbfounded as he watched the scene in front of him. _Tiktok is never this nice to me...or anyone...what the fuck?_ He thought. "Oh hey," Ken notices him. "Can we go now?" Ken asks, unaware of Josh's shock. "Uh...yeah! The bedroom's ok now..." Josh says, his face painted with shock and confusion. "Bye buddy I gotta go now. See you later." Ken says to Tiktok petting him one last time to which Tiktok responded with another meow as if he's also bidding him bye.

Ken walks near Josh who was still not over how Tiktok behaved. Ken stopped in front of the older, pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Josh was snapped back to his senses and brought back out by Ken's lips. The kiss was rough, quick and desperate. Their teeth clashed against each other's but none of them cared as their hands glides inside each other's clothing as they moved hastily into Josh's bedroom.

>•<

It was the day after. The two's limbs were entangled, the only thing covering their bare skin from the cold air of Josh's room were his sheets. They were quite knocked off as they went a few rounds, the sun is already creeping into the room, shining directly on Josh's face that it woke him up from his slumber. Josh sat up, wincing from the soreness he was feeling. He then looked next to him. Ken is still asleep, he looked delicate and immaculate in this state, different from how he was last night, rough and tainted. Josh smirked at that thought then shook his head. Josh then got up to shower and after he finished he enters his room to see Ken already awake. "Um...I should probably go now." Ken says as he rubs the sleep off his eyes. "Uh sure." Josh replies, pressing his lips into a thin line as he felt awkward. Josh didn't bother stopping him, he didn't want any more involvement with the other man because involvement means investment and Josh already has too much on his plate. And so Ken went to his bathroom and freshened up. Josh was sat on his couch when Ken finished, on Ken's way out he stopped in front of Tiktok and crouched down to his level. Josh diverted his sight from his phone to the two. "Bye buddy. See you later." Ken says sweetly as he pats the cat's head. Tiktok closed his eyes, purring lightly. Ken smiled and then got up. He stood in front of a sitting Josh for a few seconds as if he wants to say something. Josh raises his eyebrow then Ken finally bids Josh goodbye and Josh did the same as he showed Ken the door. _That was odd_ , Josh thought. He wonders what Ken wanted to say and why is that Tiktok likes Ken more than he likes him?


	2. two

Josh never sleeps with the same person but tonight is an exception as he sat on his couch with Ken in the middle of a make out session. Like the last time Ken is taking lead, his hands roaming around Josh's body. Josh moans and moved even closer to Ken. "Meow." said Tiktok who jumped on Ken's lap, urging the man to pet him. "Tiktok! Down!" Josh exclaimed to which Tiktok responded with a hiss and even got comfortable on Ken's lap by sitting on it. "Geez I'm so sorry!" Josh appologized, covering his face as he felt embarrassed. "No, it's okay." Ken said as he chuckled. Ken smiled sweetly as he obeyed the cat's wish. "That good enough for you? Huh? You satisfied now? Huh?" Ken chuckled as he talked to the cat with some sort of baby voice. Tiktok just laid there on Ken's lap, eyes closed. Then suddenly he looked up at Ken and tilted his little head before he decided he had enough of the man and got off Ken's lap leaving Ken chuckling with his antic. "Now where were we?" Ken asked rhetorically with a smirk on his face, gone were his soft eyes and sweet smile. _Holyshit_ , Josh thought.

>•<

"Morning Josh." Ken greeted, smiling awkwardly in the middle of Josh's living room. "Morning Ken." Josh greeted back as he smiled back. "Um...so I'm going now." Ken said even more awkwardly. Josh just nods as he wonders if this is the same confident and dominant man that he slept with last night. 

For a little while Ken just stands there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Josh looks at him expectantly. "Wha- w-why's Tiktok's name, T-tiktok?" Ken asked stuttering, his eyes going wide as if he did not expect that to come out of his own mouth. Josh raises an eyebrow. Was this what he was going to ask me last week? Josh wonders as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Nevermind that was a stupid question." Ken said too quickly as he dashed for the door. "Wait! What?! No it's okay!" Josh exclaimed. Ken stopped midway his action and faced Josh with his doe-eyed look. "Um... Well when I got him at the shelter that was already his name and I did wanted to call him something else but he didn't respond to what I wanted to call him so..." Josh explained, chuckling. "Oh." was all Ken said as he chuckled along with Josh then unexpectedly chuckles turned into giggles into a full laughter and if Josh were to be honest he couldn't tell if they were still laughing about Tiktok or if they're laughing at themselves. He guesses it's the latter. _It's totally the latter._

Their laughter then subdued and for a little while they just looked at each other, none of them spoke but both of them waiting for the other to talk. "Do you want to exchange numbers?" Josh asked, breaking the silence. Ken's face lights up. _Wait! What the fuck was that Josh?!_ He asked himself as he mentally facepalms. "I- I mean if..if you want to..." Josh quickly adds. "Y-yeah! I'd... I'd love to." Ken says, smiling. Josh then hands his phone to Ken to put his number on Josh's contacts. After Ken finished he hands back Josh's phone. Another silence emerge between them and Ken just smiles awkwardly. "Your...uh your phone?" Josh asks, looking expectantly. "Oh. _Oh!_ " Ken exclaims as he realizes, scrambling for his phone. _Cute...wait_ , Josh thought. "Here." Ken says, handing Josh his phone. Josh gives back Ken's phone then Ken waved his hand and bids the other man goodbye. After Ken exits Josh closed the door. _Shit why the fuck did I do that?_ Josh starts to lament. Josh was cut off as his phone rings abruptly. "Hello?" He answers the call. "Sorry, just making sure." Ken says on the other line, chuckling. "Oh...well you know where my apartment is anyways so..." Josh replied laughing. "Oh yeah...sorry." Ken laughed and bid him goodbye once more. "See you later." Ken says before turning off the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh idk what I'm doing tbh I'm just going with the flow with this bc if I overthink it I never finish it KSKSKSKSK. Anyways how have u guys been liking this lolz


End file.
